Turbine engines, and particularly gas or combustion turbine engines, are rotary engines that extract energy from a flow of gases passing through the engine in a series of compressor stages, which include pairs of rotating blades and stationary vanes, through a combustor, and then onto a multitude of turbine blades. Gas turbine engines have been used for land and nautical locomotion and power generation, but are most commonly used for aeronautical applications such as for airplanes, including helicopters. In airplanes, gas turbine engines are used for propulsion of the aircraft.
Gas turbine engines for aircraft are designed to operate at high temperatures to maximize engine thrust, so cooling of certain engine components, such as the rotor post is necessary during operation. Typically, cooling is accomplished by ducting cooler air from the high and/or low pressure compressors to the engine components, which require cooling.
Flow elements placed on a surface complementary to a plurality of film holes within the cooling flow can be utilized as a thermal cooling feature, however, the flow elements can generate an unsteady flow as the cooling flow passes over them. The unsteady flow can provide an unsteady stream of fluid to the film holes reducing film cooling efficiency.